Happy Valentine's Day
by Alisone Davies
Summary: C'est la Saint-Valentin. Tout le monde se retrouve avec sa moitié, sauf Dean qui a décidé de boycotter cette fête stupide. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur un ami en détresse, ayant cruellement besoin de son aide pour son premier rancard...


**Happy Valentine's Day**

 _Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick..._

 _(Merci à ma Bêta Cristal !)_

 **…**

14 février, la Saint-Valentin. Si avant Dean adorait cette fête parce qu'il aimait draguer toutes les célibataires dans les bars, maintenant il n'appréciait plus vraiment ce jour-là.

Sam sortait avec Eileen Leahy. Il était évident pour tout le monde que ces deux jeunes gens avaient le béguin l'un pour l'autre.

Mary sortait avec Arthur Ketch, même si cela dégoûtait atrocement ses deux fils.

De ce fait, Dean resta tout seul au Bunker. Enfin, pas « tout seul » en réalité. Car Mick Davies aussi se trouvait au Bunker. Mais l'aîné ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes, alors il décida de se préparer un petit plateau repas avec une bière pour mater « Dr Sexy » sur son ordinateur portable dans sa chambre. Il posa le tout sur son bureau, fier de lui et de la soirée qui promettait d'être bonne, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa part de tarte au réfrigérateur. En vitesse, il repartit illico, quittant sa chambre pour courir à la cuisine.

Cependant, en traversant le couloir, il entendit une voix. C'était Mick qui semblait parler tout seul. Ou plutôt bougonner tout seul dans son coin. Curieux, Dean ralentit le pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bains dans laquelle Mick se trouvait. La porte à moitié ouverte, le Winchester découvrit l'anglais en train de lutter avec véhémence contre une cravate autour du cou. Dean rit sans le vouloir et se dirigea vers la salle de bains où Mick râlait toujours, lâchant un juron.

\- _Bloody Hell !_

\- Un problème ?

Mick sursauta en voyant Dean à sa gauche. En essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, il avoua.

\- Non, tout va bien.

Il tenta de retourner au combat contre la cravate autour de son cou dont les bouts pendaient lamentablement d'un côté et de l'autre. Il s'évertua de nouveau à assembler le tout pour faire un nœud, mais rien n'y fit. Dean leva les yeux au ciel en raillant.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu cherches à te pendre ?

Mick souffla d'exaspération et lâcha sa cravate.

\- Non. Je... Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de nouer ce truc, mais je n'y arrive pas. Même les tutoriels de Google ne me sont d'aucune utilité !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il reprit son téléphone qui était jusqu'alors posé à l'horizontale sur l'évier devant lui. Dean se retint de ne pas rire ou charrier l'homme, mais il badina néanmoins.

\- Un tuto ? Sérieusement ? Nom de Dieu...

Voyant la détresse évidente de l'anglais, le Winchester souffla en secouant la tête avant de se diriger vers lui.

\- Hey, viens par là.

Surprit, Mick ne comprit qu'au dernier moment que Dean le tourna vers lui pour poser ses mains sur sa cravate afin de la nouer lui-même.

\- Et pourquoi tu veux mettre une cravate ? questionna Dean en continuant de faire le nœud.

Mick, qui analysa la façon dont le chasseur s'y prenait, répondit.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous.

D'abord, Dean s'arrêta quelques secondes en faisant les gros yeux tout en dévisageant Mick, puis il se mit à sourire en questionnant, une fois son travail terminé.

\- Oh, et qui est la pauvre fille qui a accepté un rendez-vous avec toi ?

L'anglais ne releva même pas la remarque du frère, trop heureux d'avoir enfin une cravate digne de ce nom. Il informa simplement.

\- En réalité, c'est elle qui m'a proposé un rendez-vous. C'est Rowena MacLeod.

Derechef, Dean faillit s'étrangler de rire, mais se retint juste à temps. Mick se posta devant le miroir pour terminer de fermer tous les boutons de sa chemise sans trop savoir si cela était satisfaisant ou pas.

\- Toi, t'as pas eu souvent des rancards... comprit Dean avec amusement.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Nan, pas du tout... ironisa Dean.

Mick luttait encore contre les boutons, se demandant mentalement s'il fallait tous les boutonner ou pas. Dean vit encore l'angoisse dans les yeux de l'anglais et il lui dit pour l'aider.

\- Laisse le bouton du haut ouvert, ça fait moins coincé.

Mick obéit, puis continua de lorgner son reflet dans la glace, visiblement insatisfait de son apparence. Dean se pinça l'arête du nez face à cette absurde scène. Il reprit son sérieux en questionnant.

\- Nom de Dieu, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne portes jamais de cravate, même à ton boulot. Et pourquoi tu as toujours ta chemise à moitié ouverte. Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre, pas vrai ?

Le visage de Mick prit une teinte rouge et il souffla de désespoir face à l'évidence même de la situation.

\- Je ne sais rien faire, en effet. Demande moi n'importe quoi concernant le surnaturel ou les enquêtes ou même les bouquins, mais je suis incapable de faire une lessive ou de m'acheter des vêtements ! C'est Toni qui choisit mes costumes et ce sont les stagiaires qui s'occupent du reste...

\- Bordel de m...

Dean lutta entre faire un « Facepalm » ou exploser de rire. Comme Mick recommença à triturer sa veste en faisant n'importe quoi, le frère le tourna à nouveau vers lui pour lui remettre son costard en place tout en disant.

\- Bon, on va reprendre les bases... Mais d'abord, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu es sorti avec une fille ?

Mick se mit à réfléchir. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Dean bloqua et un doute perturbant lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Nom de Dieu, Mick, ne me dit pas que tu es... ?

Comprenant le sous-entendu dérangeant de sa question, Mick s'exclama, un peu offensé.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non, Dean, je ne suis pas vierge ! Mais, c'était plus facile à Kendricks Academy. Il n'y avait pas autant de simagrées. Je sortais avec une fille et après les cours nous allions nous bécoter dans sa chambre, tout simplement.

\- Tellement romantique... railla Dean. Et t'as choisi une sorcière psychopathe immortelle pour te lancer dans les rancards « normaux » ? Bien joué...

Mick souffla derechef d'exaspération.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'excepter ce dîner...

\- Bah, je te charrie. J'avoue que Rowena peut être très convaincante quand elle veut.

Il lâcha le costume de Mick, parfaitement arrangé. Ce dernier sourit de satisfaction avant d'attraper le rasoir sur le bord de l'évier et une bombe moussante, lorsque Dean arrêta ses gestes.

\- Wow, tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Bah... Je comptais me raser...

\- Quoi ?! Pas touche à ta barbe ! C'est le seul truc de virile chez toi !

\- Sympa... s'offusqua l'anglais en reposant ses ustensiles.

Dean le lorgna ensuite des pieds à la tête en admettant.

\- Va falloir faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux.

Mick scruta sa coiffure dans la glace en interrogeant.

\- Quoi encore ? Ils ont quoi mes cheveux ?

Dean esquissa une mine dégoûtée face à la tignasse de son ami en essayant d'expliquer en mimant des mains.

\- J'sais pas, ils sont tous... collés, raides et...

\- C'est parce que je mets du gel... murmura Mick, vexé.

Dean attrapa une brosse à cheveux et tourna encore l'anglais vers lui. Il commença à reprendre les choses en main, en expliquant.

\- Le gel, c'est dépassé. Et ta frange remontée comme ça, pareil. Ça ne va pas du tout. Tu as un grand front, alors il faut essayer de baisser ta frange en la coiffant sur le côté... Voilà.

Il donna quelques coups de peigne et arrangea le reste avec ses doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tourna la tête de Mick vers le miroir et ce dernier se reconnut à peine.

\- _Bloody Hell !_ Tu as raison !

Dean jeta la brosse dans l'évier et fit une mine dégoûtée en sentant ses mains imbibées de gel pour cheveux, mais il rétorquant néanmoins en s'essuyant à son jean.

\- Tu m'étonnes que j'ai raison. À force de vivre avec Sammy et ses cheveux parfaits, j'apprends quelques trucs et astuces. Je lui piquerai son shampoing pour toi, si tu veux.

\- Un shampoing ? Je me lave tout au savon...

N'en pouvant plus, Dean fit un « Facepalm ».

\- Bon... reprit-il. Dis-moi à quelle heure tu as rendez-vous ?

\- Dans une heure trente.

\- Tant mieux. Viens, filons à la cuisine. On va se siffler un verre de Whisky, ou plusieurs, et reprendre les bases des rancards...

 **…**

Mick était assit devant son verre d'alcool en face de Dean qui buvait sa seconde rasade avant d'entamer.

\- Bon, y'a pas mal de règles à suivre lors d'un dîner aux chandelles. D'abord, c'est le mec qui paye l'addition. Toujours. Pigé ?

Mick tiqua.

\- Mais, Rowena est une puissante sorcière et elle a beaucoup d'argent. Et, je ne pense pas que je puisse faire passer la note du restaurant sur les comptes des Hommes de Lettres...

Dean lui jeta un regard blasé en reprenant.

\- Tu payes l'addition. C'est tout. Ensuite, quand vous arrivez au resto, tu lui tires la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- C'est comme ça. Ça s'appelle la galanterie. J'croyais que les Anglais en avaient à outrance !

\- J'ai des origines irlandaises... maugréa Mick encore froissé.

Dean se resservit un verre de Whisky.

\- Peu importe. Pendant le dîner, tu lui fais des compliments. Genre que sa robe lui va à ravir, qu'elle est magnifique et tout ça. Bref, tu la flattes. Comme boisson, commande du vin rouge ou du champagne. Par contre, ne mange rien qui contienne de l'ail ou du fromage.

Il sourit en disant ça, mais Mick ne comprit pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Winchester faillit s'étrangler avec son alcool en expliquant, presque mort de rire.

\- Parce que si tu dois l'embrasser juste après, ce n'est pas super glamour. Comprit ?

Mick acquiesça.

\- Bien. Ensuite, pendant le repas, tu l'écoutes. Tu réponds à ses questions sans mentir et tu l'écoutes parler. Sois attentif à elle. Tu lui fais ton plus beau sourire, et... Montre voir comment tu souris.

Mick, qui n'avait aucunement l'habitude de sourire sur commande, tenta néanmoins d'esquisser un semblant de quelque chose. Dean reprit, un peu contrarié.

\- Ok, ne souris pas, finalement.

Derechef, l'anglais souffla de dépit.

\- Oh et évite de parler de sa condition de sorcière. Après tout, tu es un chasseur et elle est une créature surnaturelle.

\- Je ne suis pas un chasseur mais un Homme de Lettres. Et justement, je voulais lui poser quelques questions.

Le Winchester dévisagea son ami en badinant.

\- Tu vas à ce rendez-vous pour faire un rapport pour tes dossiers ou pour avoir un autre genre de « rapports » ?

Mick mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sous-entendu de Dean, puis il afficha un visage consterné en avouant.

\- J'y vais parce qu'elle me l'a demandé et que ça ne me dérange pas de sortir avec elle.

Dean resservit Mick, ainsi que son propre verre en continuant dans ses leçons.

\- Bon, ensuite : la conversation. Ça doit être fluide et sympa. Pas de trou, pas de malaise, rien de malsain ou d'étrange. Tu as une idée sur quoi partir ? À part la questionner au sujet de ses pouvoirs.

\- Oh, eh bien, je... Je pensais... Je pensais à...

Mick se mit à réfléchir trop longtemps et Dean s'impatienta en trouvant un début de piste.

\- Bon, elle et toi, vous venez du même pays, c'est déjà un début.

\- Elle est Écossaise et moi Anglais...

\- Et alors, c'est le même pays ?

Mick se renfrogna et expliqua avec sournoiserie.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est comme si je disais que l'Amérique et le Canada sont un seul et même pays...

Dean posa son verre sur la table avec un grand bruit et considéra sérieusement son ami en suppliant presque.

\- Tu n'oserais pas...

\- Arrête tes clichés Britanniques cinq minutes et je ne dirai rien de plus.

Dean resta sérieux quelques secondes, puis il se mit à sourire en badinant.

\- Ah Mick, t'es un chic type, tu le sais non ?

\- Non.

Le Winchester secoua la tête, puis décréta.

\- Bon, je t'ai dit à peu près tout ce qui a de vital à savoir pour un premier rancard, alors maintenant c'est à toi de jouer. Je n'ai quand même pas besoin de te faire penser à prendre de quoi te « protéger » ?

Mick reprit son air blasé face à la dernière remarque du frère. Qui souriait niaisement, fier de lui. Puis, l'anglais termina son verre d'une traite avant de se lever de la table et de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur. Il ouvrit la porte sous l'œil curieux de Dean, puis il attrapa une boîte en plastique qui contenait une magnifique fleur rouge à porter en bracelet. Le Winchester observa le présent et concéda.

\- Wow ! Comme quoi... Au plus profond, profond de toi-même, se cache quelqu'un de romantique.

Mick leva les yeux au ciel et l'aîné questionna.

\- Comment ça ce fait que je n'ai pas vu ce truc dans le frigo jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu étais trop obnubilé par l'emplacement de tes bières ou de ton reste de tarte... railla l'anglais.

Dean faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de Whisky. Mick se posta devant lui, cadeau en main, et demanda innocemment.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne sors pas ce soir ?

\- Nan. La Saint-Valentin, c'est pour les faibles.

\- Oh... Je pensais que tu verrais Castiel...

Dean termina son verre en considérant Mick tout en demandant, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je voir Cass le soir de la Saint-Valentin ?

Mick observa Dean, comprenant que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de quoi que se soit. L'anglais haussa les épaules en répliquant seulement.

\- J'en sais rien. Laisse tomber.

Il sourit et avoua sérieusement.

\- Merci Dean, pour tous tes conseils.

\- De rien.

Mick fit un signe de tête et quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers l'entrée du Bunker, enfin prêt pour son rendez-vous galant. Dean se resservit son énième verre d'alcool en murmurant.

\- Crétin d'anglais...

 **…**

 **THE END**

 **…**

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day !**_

 _ **Bonne Saint Valentin !**_

 _ **Lá Fhéile Vailintín faoi mhaise duit !**_


End file.
